


Showers and Bath Towels

by npeg



Series: 2 + 2 Equals [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npeg/pseuds/npeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony sneaks a peek in the bathroom. Completely by accident, and entirely innocently, of course.<br/>He's just curious.</p><p>Tony POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Bath Towels

Tony nicks himself with his razor and swears loudly. A bead of blood wells quickly in the cut and he dabs at it with tissue, grumbling under his breath as bright red stains blossom on the white material.

The shower on the other side of the wall in front of him hisses and stops as Steve turns the faucet off.

Tony hears him whistling as he steps out of the shower cubicle, some old song by Dean Martin, and then he starts to sing, words drifting in the air, and Tony vaguely admits that the captain has a pretty good singing voice.

 

He carelessly discards his razor and pats cologne on his skin, wincing at the sting of it on his cut. Footsteps pad across the tiles behind the wall and there is a rustling of fabric as Tony assumes the captain takes a soft, white towel from the rack to dry his hair.

 

And suddenly, Tony is curious.

 

He sneaks a peek, eyes appearing round the left of the wall.

The captain is stood in front of his own mirror, still humming, wearing nothing but a towel, and a small one at that, Tony notes with a raised eyebrow. He wonders distantly if someone hid all the larger bath towels on purpose. Then he shakes his head to clear the thought as it wanders off down an _entirely_ inappropriate path of its own accord.

 

 _Still_ …

 

He looks again, fingers curling round the corner tiles.

 

Tendrils of wet hair clinging to the back of his neck, water droplets glitter on the captain’s damp skin, and several run down his back, trickling into the dimples at the base, collecting in the hollows of muscle, and Tony realises that he is unabashedly staring.

He turns back to his mirror and slaps himself quietly in the face with one hand, muttering, “Nope, _no_ , don’t think so. Tony, you do _not_ fancy Captain America.”

 

He looks at himself reflected in the mirror and raises one eyebrow.

“ _Yeah, right_ ,” he breathes, in an exasperated sigh.

 

Slowly, he leans back again.

 

Steve is towel-drying his hair, whistling. The rough motion makes the towel round his waist begin to slip, and just before he bares everything, the captain catches it with one hand, but not before he reveals his naked ass.

 

Tony exhales, eyes wide, “Oh… my…” but the captain quickly pulls the towel up round his waist again, firmly tucking the edge in place.

 

Tony can see the captain’s blush in the mirror.

 

He whips back before Steve can catch him looking, and hands on the edge of the sink, he repeats the word “no” over and over under his breath.

 

He shakes his head roughly, attempting to banish the thoughts and urges whispering in his ear.

“God damnit _get a hold of yourself, Stark_. You are _not_ allowed to want to have sex with _Steve Rogers_!”

 

He exhales slowly, unsteadily, and his breath is a mist on the mirror as he leans forward to press his forehead against the cold glass.

 

Then he mutters, absently, “He _does_ have a _fantastic_ ass, though.”


End file.
